oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shiina
Shiina (椎名 Shiina) is the director of the Oumagadoki Zoo. He's originally a human being but was cursed by the Ghost Rabbit and replaced his body as that of an rabbit. To release him out of his rabbit body, he has to create the most popular zoo in the world and most prove that he likes animals. Appearance Shiina's face is the shape as that of a rabbit. He covers his rabbit body part with black clothes and a red stippled muffler and has red eyes. In his original form, he has probably blond or gray hair. Known is that the scarf that he wears means something valuable for him after that Isana crushed it in his whale form. Personality Shiina is mostly known as the lunatic rabbit with no any feelings for an other only when one of his friends are in danger. He shows his true love for animals when one of his friends is getting hurt or kidnapped most of the times or went in the trouble. Shiina doesn't listing to nobody only to himself. Somehow his original body shows whenever he saves someone that is too close to him, which shows that the Ghost Rabbit gives him hints away to understand that, but he's a complete idiot that doesn't understand most of the things. In his childhood he were doing nonsense that causes him only troubles. He chased a rabbit in the forest and bullied him and grabbed him by the ears. The ghost rabbit cursed him into a rabbit and tells him that he must going to create something that shows him that he loves animals. Shiina's age has been stopped in that of a child, but shows sometimes that he's mature. Shiina's mind has been forgotten because he stayed for ages at his zoo. At the time that Shiina and Hana went to Oumagadoki City, Shiina takes several things for his collection at the zoo, but Hana returned the stuffs after that he flipped except a pole which he critically enjoys it. Chronology Zoo Keepers Arc The Curse of the Ghost Rabbit At the time that Shiina were young, he loved to bullying animals. At one day he were been hunting after a rabbit, a ghost Rabbit suddenly appeared. He cursed him into a body of a rabbit and tells him to show his true love for animals, he must going to create a happy place for them in order to get his original body back. Making of the Oumagadoki Zoo After that he were been cursed into a rabbit, he has to create a happy place for animals were they can amuse others. He collected many kinds of animals but created the worse zoo ever. The cages were been shrunken and has not much space like it supposed to be. He creates also worse toys for visitors and a statue of himself. The worse is that there are no any visitors arriving at the zoo. He hopes with Hana's help he could create a great zoo. Rabbit vs. Lion Vs. Aquarium Arc Kidnapped Igarashi Aquarium Invasion Relationships Aoi Hana Isana Abilities and Powers Attacks * Rabbit Peace (ラビットピース Rabbito Piisu) - Shiina hold his hand in a shape of the "Victory Sign" and uses a powerful strength to knock out his enemy. Shiina uses this technique too much which become one of his power attacks. Sometimes he jumps for extra strength to beat down the enemy. * Jet Carrot (ジェットニンジン, Jetto Ninjin): * Rabbit W Peace (ラビットＷピース, Rabbito W Piisu): * Rabbit Serve (ラビットサーブ, Rabbito Saabu): * Rabbit Slap (ラビットビンタ, Rabbito Binta): * White Rabbit of Inaba (因幡の白兎, Inaba no Shirousagi): * Rabbit Plunge Peace (ラビット突入ピース, Rabbito Totsunyuu Piisu): * Rabbit Million Peace (ラビットミリオンピース, Rabbito Mirion Piisu): * Rabbit Hole (ラビットホール, Rabbito Hooru): Trivia * In the one-shot, both of his ears were seen normal. * A common shorthand of his name used among fans is "47", as in Japanese, 4 is means "Shi" and 7 is pronounced "Nana"; hence, "Shi-na." Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Oumagadoki Zoo